The smart revolution triggered by smartphones has gradually expanded to affect even automobiles. In an effort to move beyond past conceptions of the automobile, information technology has been employed to increase drivers' convenience with smart vehicles using technologies such as remote starting, voice recognition, automatic driving techniques, and the like. Among various fields, technologies for guaranteeing safety of pedestrians in a vicinity of driving vehicles, as well as drivers, have been actively developed.
When a vehicle is driving, there may be a blind spot in a driver's field of vision when the driver is using side mirrors. In particular, when the driver is parking the vehicle, the presence of such a blind spot may threaten the security of the surroundings of the vehicle including a pedestrian. In order to prevent any collisions, an adjacent object may be recognized using electronic equipment such as a sensor, or the like, or a driver's field of vision may be aided through use of a rear camera. In another method, a top view image visualizing the vehicle from above the vehicle is employed by synthesizing a plurality of wide-angle camera images. When the top view image is synthesized, a process of partially upscaling and transforming the images captured by the wide-angle cameras is performed.
The use of existing linear methods in the process of upscaling the images may cause blurring, jagging artifact, and the like, however, which leads to a degradation in the sharpness of the upscaled images.